This invention relates, in general, to a method and apparatus for reducing the peak-to-average (signal or power) ratio in a multicarrier communication system, and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to reducing the effects of signal clipping in a block orthogonal signalling scheme, such as used in Discrete Multi-Tone (DMT) systems.